Even If It Takes An Eternity
by Hachigatsu San Tenshi
Summary: Ryoma is already Sakuno's boyfriend...What if Ryoma does something bad? Who will be there for her? What does she really feel for him? Read and review please...


A/N: Just taking a break from my other fanfic…I don't know how to end that story of mine…I think I'll just wait for the right inspiration to come to me and inspire me enough to end that story…

Now here I am with another one shot fanfic…Hope this will just turn out fine for your point of views…I really am not into writing but when I have inspiration I just write it or think of the scenario I want for the story for days…So here I am again…pls. **READ AND REVIEW…**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis…but I own a character or two…Okay?!?!?

* * *

**Even If It Takes An Eternity**

_By_

_Hachigatsu San Tenshi_

* * *

**SLAP!!!**

It was so strong that God knows who did that…People were already staring at them and the scene they were making…

**FLASHBACK**

Sakuno's POV

I, Ryuzaki Sakuno, went to a café to meet with my bestfriend, Osakada Tomoka. We are now in Junior High School and we both go to Seigaku High School. I'm also a famous painter, composer, and singer. I am also known as the "Ice Princess." Well, today is our day off or our rest day so we decided to meet up and go shopping. My boyfriend, Echizen Ryoma, can't come with me since he has classes, so I asked Tomoka.

When I arrived at the café, I was relieved that I was not late, so I went in and sat on our favorite place which was far from the prying eyes of people and far enough not to be detected by crazy fan boys and girls. Our place is difficult to be seen and only the owner, which is our friend, his staff, Tomoka and I knows about it…Actually, he put up that place to help me from being detected by my fans…(ehehe…she sure is famous…)

"SAKUNO-CHAN!!!!" I got startled and was snapped out of my trance when I heard the loud voice of my bestfriend.

"Ohayou, Tomo-chan!"

"Ohayou!!!" she replied.

The waitress arrived and took our orders. We both ordered for coffee. We then chatted about life, straying away from the topic of school…God what stress we've had from all those school work… As we were talking, we were slowly sipping our coffee then we decided to go shopping.

We paid for our coffee and started for the door when what do I see? I can see a familiar white cap worn by a certain person with green-black hair with catlike eyes and who I thought was at school attending his classes.

I also saw that he was with a very beautiful lady. I was thinking all along that she was only his friend or someone not quite important when I saw that he was holding her hand and their faces were so close to each other that it my blood made boil. My body froze and Tomoka bumped into me.

"What's the matter, Saku-chan?" she inquired but I wasn't able to reply so she followed my gaze. She must've been shocked because she wasn't able to say anything.

I kept on looking straight into them. I saw that his face was so gentle, an expression I haven't seen during our two years together. I also saw that his face was inching closer to hers and I felt numb. I as so shocked that he had initiated the kiss and to think that he already has a girlfriend.

My insides were burning. I stormed at them, yanked the lady by the hair to pry her away from Ryoma. She gave a sharp yelp of pain and Ryoma was about to rescue her when he saw me, instead he inched towards me, color draining from his face. When he got close enough, I couldn't stop myself so….

**SLAP!!!**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hey! Why did you slap my boyfriend?" said the girl.

"Ooh…so she's your _girlfriend_. _Sorry _for disturbing you two, _Echizen._" I said mocking him.

"Sakuno…let me explain."

"There's no need for explanation since I'm nobody to you. I'm just one of your fan girls. And why would I need you explanation?"

"But Sakuno…" Ryoma started again and by now, people in the café were already staring at us making themselves comfortable as if they were watching a movie.

"Eh!?!? Why are you calling me by my first name? I'm just some fan girl of yours… She's your girlfriend right? So don't call me again by my first name!!!" I shot him my death glare and as the time passed by, the whole thing made me furious at myself for rooting up for him. I just thought before that he was different from other guys but I was wrong.

"Ummm…Ryoma? Who is she?" the lady with him asked.

_This girl sure is dense._ I thought as they were conversing.

"She's my girlfriend, Keita."

"**NANI?!?!**" the girl, Keita asked, couldn't believe her ears.

So I told her,

"Ummm…Keita right?" she nodded, "I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, I was so sorry for earlier and don't believe on what he's saying about me being his girlfriend."

"What!?!? You're Ryuzaki Sakuno? Oh God!!! You're so beautiful…You know, I'm a fan of yours…and oh! Don't worry about earlier, it's all fine. By the way, I'm Odagiri Keita."

"Oh really? Nice to make your acquaintance Keita-chan. This one here is my bestfriend, Osakada Tomoka." I introduced Tomo-chan to her and we completely ignored Echizen. Tomo-chan silent for the whole time and I don't know what she was thinking but she came out of her thoughts just fine and maybe she was controlling her anger.

"Hi." Tomoka reached out her hand for Keita to shake.

I couldn't wait any more time with the playboy so I bid Keita goodbye, wishing that we could meet again soon. Then we were out of there.

We went away and walked silently until I decided to go to the park and sit on my favorite swing. So I told Tomoka that I needed to do something important.

"Tomo-chan, will you manage to go window shopping by yourself? I forgot to do something." It must have been written all over my face and she said, "Okay, Saku-chan but take it easy. He's not worth it." She smiled and gave me a hug and went off.

As I arrived at the park, I saw that nobody was there for a Saturday morning, so I went to my self-proclaimed swing and cried my heart out.

I was crying for sometime now and it must have been loud enough for someone to hear because I was tapped by the shoulder. I looked at my side and I saw a white handkerchief handed to me, I didn't realize who handed me the handkerchief until I heard his voice.

"What's wrong Sakuno-chan? Did Echizen hurt you?" asked the Seigaku's tennis tensai, Fuji Syusuke. He had a very pleasant face and it now showed those cerulean orbs if his, showing concern. His usual smile disappeared and was replaced by an expression of worry.

"Betsuni, Fuji-senpai." I lied and /I know he wouldn't believe me 'cuz he kneeled in front of me and hugged me as tight as he can, comforting me all the while. I was so shocked and was lost when I suddenly heard his voice saying,

"Tell me, Sakuno, tell me. It'll make things easier for you. Everything will be fine."

I heard him say my name and it made my heart flutter and I don't know why. Then I hugged him back, telling him everything and crying in the process. And when I finished, it felt weird and I kinda felt relieved. Then he said,

"Sakuno, I know it's not the right time, demo…I want to ask you if I have the chance to replace Echizen in your heart and be your boyfriend?"

He looked at me in the eye but I did not answer, so he quickly added,

"I have loved you since you were still a first year back in middle school," I was still shocked by just thinking of him, eyeing me as he proposed to me.

"I don't expect that you would answer now, but I want to let you know that you can trust me."

He was about to go when I grabbed him by the wrist. I was standing by now and I just went over to him and hugged him. It felt so good and our bodies were perfectly fit with each other.

"Could you wait for me? I need some time to recover from the pain, Fuji-senpai."

"Of course, Sakuno, I will wait even if it takes an eternity." He smiled at me. A smile that's so sweet and caring. A smile far from those that he wears in front of the other regulars. A smile that made her blush so deep.

"Arigatou, Fuji-senpai."

"Sakuno, by that time, you can call me Syuusuke."

"Hai!!" I smiled at him, grateful to have him as a friend and he walked me home. Our walk was silent and as we arrived at my house, I said, "Fuji-senpai, care for some ice-cream?"

"Sure!!!"

I'm living on my own now and it is nearer to the school and Fuji-senpai's house. Well, it's just a apartment but I prefer to call it house 'cuz it's bigger than your normal apartment and it has a big backyard which I eventually transformed into a big ice skating rink. The apartment also has lots of rooms and was transformed into my recording studio, and a room for storing my paintings. I also have my music room.

As we entered the kitchen, I let Fuji-senpai sit by the counter as I prepared us some bowls and spoons for both of us and prepared the ice cream. It was strawberry ice cream since I like strawberries very much. We ate silently. When we were finished, I cleaned the kitchen and started to prepare our dinner.

"Fuji-senpai, you'll eat dinner here right?" she asked him with her puppy eye which was very hard to say no so he nodded.

"Arigatou!!!"

While I was making dinner, the doorbell rang and it took me a while to answer the door so when I arrived in the living room, Fuji was the one to open the door. I saw that it was Echizen.

"Why are you here?"

"Sakuno, let me explain."

"There's no need for explanation, Echizen, I saw everything and we're done!!" after my outburst, I slammed the door on his face. I was so lost in thought until I heard Fuji.

"Sakuno, the food is ready!!!"

"arigatou, Fuji-senpai."

"Betsuni."

We ate our dinner without much happening. We were just silent. I was so deep in thought until I felt something wet dropped on my hand. I haven't realized that I had started sobbing. Fuji saw this and sent me to my room. He then took care of the kitchen.

When he was back, I asked him, "Fuji-senpai, can you accompany me for tonight?"

"Okay, but I need to call my sister first." I nodded and motioned to the phone beside my bed. As he was talking to the phone, I kept on thinking about Fuji, how good he was to me, about his proposal and what I'm feeling when he's around me. I was deep in thought that I hadn't realized that he was done calling his sister. I just then felt a pair of eyes staring at me at that was how I got back to reality.

We sat beside each other on my bed. We talked about each other, about life and what we want in the future. After some time of talking, I finally realized what I felt before really meant. I realized that the person beside me was the real love of my life. I realized that I was just denying the fact that I'm in love with someone older than me. I also realized that what I felt for Echizen was just infatuation and lust.

"Syuusuke…" I whispered to myself and it felt nice saying it.

"Did you say something, Sakuno?"

"Betsuni." I denied and I blushed and it gave me away. I knew that he heard me so I just said, "Syuusuke, can I call you that now?"

"Are you sure, Sakuno? Are you ready?"

"A-ano…I know that I could still be hurt when I see him but I already realized what I really felt for him and for you." I paused for a second, took a deep breath and said, "What I felt for him was just infatuation and l-l-lust. What I felt for you since the day we met was different. I finally realized that I was so stupid to root for him and push my feelings for you at the back of my mind. Gomen."

Then I looked up at him and said, "I have loved you since then but have never realized it till now. Gomen nasai. I love you."

He was so shocked that just hugged me and kissed me. It just felt so good to be with the one you truly love. "I love you with my whole life, Sakuno."

**Fin**


End file.
